


【VIXX90】妄想症-05(偽現實 甜

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-05(偽現實 甜

「嗯……嗚嗯，哈…嗯。」唇齒交纏、車學沇勾引著撬開鄭澤運的唇伸出舌頭舔拭對方的牙關，鄭澤運也不服輸的伸舌與之纏繞，頓時水聲嘖嘖作響、鄭澤運舔過他的上顎他就用牙尖蹭過對方的舌尖回擊，直到分開雙唇之間拉出一絲銀絲被車學沇捲著舌勾回嘴裡。

彼此的嘴唇都被吻的紅腫，鄭澤運不想多說的就壓住車學沇的肩把他推倒在床上，急促的擠到對方雙腿之間磨蹭，嘴裡不斷低喊著車學沇的名字像是隻著急的大貓，但他的臉卻又被車學沇給捧住，對方強行抬起他的頭迷惑人的雙眼盯著他又問道:「想要什麼?」

「要你……」鄭澤運偏頭蹭著對方微微帶著薄繭的掌心，一手握住捧著他臉頰的手腕。

「說清楚…不然我不知道啊LEO……」車學沇用著他獨特的蜜嗓引導著對方，微涼的指腹摸著鄭澤運耳後細嫩的皮膚。

「想要你學沇…想抱你、吻你，聽你喊我的名字，進到你的身體、跟你做愛，快點…學沇學沇。」終於忍不住鄭澤運急切的說著，眼裡似乎都泛起了一絲水光，此時車學沇終於抬起上身在他額心印上一個吻說道:「乖孩子。」

「來拿獎勵吧。」接著便躺下身在他身下舒展開身體，看見車學沇露出滿足的笑容知道終於得到允許，鄭澤運失去平時沉穩的模樣，像個剛拿到糖的孩子般急切的俯下身親吻對方的胸前，一路往下像是膜拜似的吻著。

當鄭澤運的雙手落在他的腰間，車學沇配合的抬起下身讓對方一下子把他的睡褲連同他的底褲一起脫下，修長的雙腿蹭著鄭澤運的腰側，讓他忍不住偏過頭親吻頓方的膝蓋。

如同自己被慾望充滿的下體，車學沇身下的性器也直挺挺的貼在小腹上，鄭澤運伸手握住對方上下擺動套弄，不時用指尖刺激著頂端，很快車學沇便扭著腰發出舒爽的呻吟聲。

「嗯…哈嗯，澤運…澤運啊…」對此鄭澤運更加賣力的服侍著對方，不過就在他準備俯下身含住車學沇的性器時對方卻給叫了停。

「澤…澤運你別……」車學沇按住鄭澤運的肩膀阻止了他，在接收到對方投過的疑惑眼神後瞇著眼勾起嘴角說道:「你那樣弄我會直接高潮的。」

話一說完有些害羞的卻是鄭澤運，看著因為膚色白皙連臉紅都特別明顯的鄭澤運，車學沇輕笑了聲捏捏他的臉頰勾勾手往旁邊床頭櫃的抽屜一指:「潤滑劑在最下層。」

接受到訊息鄭澤運眨著眼就要彎腰伸手去拉開旁邊最下層的抽屜，卻不料此時車學沇順勢轉過頭在他耳垂上咬了一口吐著氣低聲慢慢的說道:「我啊……更喜歡…被澤運你幹到高潮。」

鄭澤運明顯的顫了微微抖著手一把抓過抽屜裡的潤滑劑，坐回床上面向得意洋洋的車學沇，見他雙手一抬自己把身上唯一剩下的上衣脫下往床底下一甩，赤裸的身軀展是在自己眼前，車學沇勾勾手，撫上鄭澤運手中那管用了一半的潤滑劑說道:「要我自己來還是…你來?澤運?」

鄭澤運吞了吞口水，車學沇在他面前的表演向來是比舞台上要火辣百倍的，但今天他更想要掌控主動權，就算只是一點點也好，於是他推開對方的手堅定的回到:「……我來。」

鄭澤運跪直身體打開潤滑劑的蓋子，擠了不少在手心上，又感覺有些太冷只好在手心捂了一下才往對方身下探去，另一邊車學沇毫不避諱的看著他，甚至大張著腿一手把自己一邊的腿根壓在胸前，另一隻腳輕踩上鄭澤運的肩膀門戶大開。

「嗯…啊嗯。」感受到鄭澤運骨節分明修長的手指緩緩進入自己體內，車學沇不經吐出滿足的呻吟，勾起嘴角露出癡笑，許久沒有得到愛撫的肉穴感受到熟悉的觸碰一縮一縮的像是在咬著鄭澤運的手指。

大量的潤滑劑把車學沇的後穴弄得溼答答的像是泛著淫水，或許就像是車學沇本人總說的，他天生麗質，什麼都學得快又拿手，就連性事方面鄭澤運雖然作為上方但總比不上車學沇來的得心應手。

這還讓鄭澤運曾經為此憂鬱過一陣子，他總覺得車學沇如此熟練，莫非是早在之前跟不少人做過了，要知道自己的處男可是給了車學沇，若對方不是那他還真有點難過，而且只要想到車學沇或許曾在別人身下呻吟他就怒火中燒。

他也曾嘗試試探性的問過車學沇為何如此熟練，但車學沇總像吊著他胃口似的勾勾他下巴說著:『我不是一向什麼都做得很好嘛?』

很快車學沇下面已經能輕易的放入三根手指，鄭澤運緩緩的抽插模仿著性交的動作，他很了解車學沇的身體，於是輕易的找到對方的敏感點次次往那個小點按壓蹂躪惹的車學沇蜷曲起腳趾不斷喘著氣:「澤運…啊，那邊…哈啊，那邊再……對，哈啊……」

「舒服嗎?」鄭澤運一邊繼續手上的動作一邊低下頭來在車學沇嘴角舔吻:「這樣子弄你…很舒服嗎?」

「啊…嗯，哈…哈嗯，舒…舒服。」快感讓車學沇的眼角泛起水光，他一邊喘著氣邊側過頭咬上鄭澤運的嘴唇，即使下身早被弄得淫水氾濫還是那樣傲氣:「把你下面插進來…我會更爽。」

都被這樣挑逗了鄭澤運也不可能乖乖忍耐，撐起身體拉下自己底褲的褲頭裡頭硬挺的男根迫不及待彈了出來，直挺挺的打在車學沇大腿上，感受到火熱的性器車學沇抬起臀部用大腿內側磨蹭著頂端露出惡意的笑容，惹的鄭澤運抓住他的膝蓋往兩邊一掰就要直接把脹的發疼的下身插進去。

「嗚!」誰知道這回咽嗚的又是鄭澤運了，因為車學沇一下掙脫自己抓住他膝蓋的手一腳踩到他腦門上把他往後推了些，吃痛的鄭澤運從車學沇腳板後露出可憐兮兮的眼神軟儒的問道:「又怎麼了…….」

「套子。」車學沇異常冷靜的說著。

「……不想。」鄭澤運撥開車學沇的腳臉往前湊了湊，撒嬌的說道:「你知道我只有你…學沇，不會有病的。」

「這我當然知道，但是不行，明天有行程，我不想冒險。」本來鄭澤運自信的想只要自己撒撒嬌要拿下車學沇哪是問題，但聽了對方的話就知道今天是不可能了。

想當初他們沒想那麼多，在一次比較早收工的日子躲到房間親親我我，沒帶套射了又似乎沒清理好，結果隔天車學沇不舒服了一整天，又要跑行程弄得兩人和成員們都身心俱疲。

「……知道了。」雖然有些不情願，老實說鄭澤運還是很想直接進入車學沇的身體，但是沒辦法只好又拉開剛剛找潤滑劑的抽屜翻出保險套，拿在手上卻不曉得是不是因為賭氣套子撕了半天沒撕開，眼看倉鼠就要暴怒車學沇抽走對方手上的保險套，笑笑的用牙咬住一下子撕開包裝。

「別任性了，嗯?」車學沇說著拿出裡頭的東西扶到鄭澤運的下身慢慢幫他戴上，結束了還在根部偷捏了一下讓鄭澤運嚇了一大跳，此時車學沇湊上前來咬住他的下巴，修長的雙腿夾住他的腰，兩手也還在他脖子上:「等回歸期結束再來好嗎?」

鄭澤運眨了眨眼低下頭，眼神像是在對車學沇確認他說的話，一向像是能看穿鄭澤運心思的車學沇便接著說道:「嗯，等放假了讓你直接來。」

「那還要好久的……」結果鄭倉鼠還嘟嘟囔囔的。

「乖，這次忍著，下次讓你射裡面好不好?」說著車學沇捏捏鄭澤運的臉頰，看著倉鼠眼睛一亮但又很快沉下去。

「......你會不舒服。」他是指如果射在裡面車學沇隔天說不定要肚子痛，他可不願意為了自己一時開心讓車學沇不舒服。

「說什麼呢，清理乾淨就不會了。」很滿意鄭澤運這樣為自己著想的行為，車學沇笑的像朵花一樣，親親鄭澤運的鼻子說道:「而且不是只有你…我也很喜歡被你射進來的感覺。」

在鄭澤運似乎又要愣住不知所措時車學沇抬起腰用濕淋淋的穴口摩蹭著抵在入口處附近的陰莖，下面的小嘴一開一合像是迫不及待要這東西好好疼愛自己一番:「澤運啊，快進來……我等不及了。」

鄭澤運粗喘著氣把對方壓回床上拉高他的大腿一邊扛到自己肩上，在那濕軟的穴口磨蹭了一下慢慢頂入，雖然隔著一層薄薄的套子，但還是能明顯感受到車學沇體內熾熱的溫度，讓鄭澤運忍不住發出一聲哼聲。

TBC


End file.
